


Unexpected Hex Curse

by TheBlueMoonRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Friendship, Resorted, Romance, Slytherin Harry Potter, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMoonRose/pseuds/TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Author: Jess Lynn/ Slytherinjess ~DA~ / TheBlueMoonRose ~Fanfic~(All me)Rating: NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers Only)Pairings: HarrypotterxTomRiddleImportant Warnings:  Bad Language, Violence, (scenes of a sexual nature) FemHarryDisclaimer: We do not own ANY trademarks of 'Harry Potter'. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. We merely own this story which we make no money from.Summary: During 6th year, during Harry and Draco’s fight in the bathroom, before Harry could cast Sectumsempra curse at Draco, Draco hits Harry with powerful hex that knocked Harry through the stone wall, the hex would change Harry’s life forever.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. 'Life Changing Hex'

**Chapter 1 'life changing Hex'**

Harry spoons soup into his mouth while perusing the Half Blood Prince's Potion book, his eyes lingering, as before, over the Sectumsempra spell 'For Enemies.' Harry blinked 'mhmm I wonder what it does'

Ron absently twirls his wand as he covertly eyes Lavender. Hermione frowns over the Prophet when... a snowflake falls upon her nose. She winkled her nose has it was cold "Ron, Stop. You're making it snow"

Ron blinked "Huh?" Ron looks up, sees that it is snowing exclusively over the trio. Hermione places her hand atop his wand and he blinks, as if the gesture kindles some sense-memory.

Ron sighs "sorry about that, tell me again how I broke up with Lavender?"

Harry pauses on his soup, exchanges a glance with Hermione, who carefully withdraws her hand from Ron's.

Hermione hummed slightly "Um, well, she came to visit you in the hospital, you see, and you talked, I don't believe it was a long conversation"

Ron looked confused "Don't get me wrong. I'm bloody thrilled to be shot of her. It's just she seems... a bit put out" As one, the three glances over at Lavender and are rewarded with a lethal squint.

Hermione bites her lip slightly "Does, doesn't she? And you say, you don't remember a thing from that night? Not one thing?"

Ron thought for a moment "Well... there is... something." Hermione froze ready for his answer "But no. It can't be. Besides, I was completely boggled, wasn't I?"

Hermione nodded "Right. Boggled..." Hermione slumps back, frowning. Harry smiles with amusement. Just then, a mild Commotion draws his attention. At the back of the Hall, a group of girls surrounds a new arrival.

Hermione blinked "That's Katie. That's Katie Bell" Katie Bell, pale but smiling, greets the other girls.

Harry got up and walked over to her, she looks up. Finds Harry standing before her.

Harry smiled softly at her with concern "How are you, Katie?"

Katie smiled slightly back at him "Give me a moment, girls." The girls drift off. Harry watches them go, curious.

Katie looked at Harry "I know you're going to ask, Harry. But I don't know who cursed me... I've tried to remember. Honestly. But I just... can't..."

Katie's eyes shift. She goes ashen. Harry turns,

follows her gaze and finds... Malfoy, staring at her.

Katie backs away, retreating to the other girls. Harry

watches her go, then looks back. Catches Malfoy fleeing

the Hall. Harry bites his lip and followed him.

Malfoy hurtles past, forehead gleaming with sweat, passes. Seconds later, Harry appears, follows. As he passes the birdcage...

Malfoy turns to the girl's fifth bathroom rushing inside. He lurches to the mirror, steadies himself against the sink. Then, with a great, heaving shudder begins to cry. 'fuck...!'

In the mirror, the refection of bathroom door ease open as Harry walks in. "I know what you did Malfoy" Malfoy stops, stunned. Malfoy's eyes shift horrified to be exposed. He sharply turns around, points his wand at Harry.

WHOOSH! The lamp next to Harry's head shatters. flames spider up the ceiling. Harry draws his own wand, fires back. The cistern behind Malfoy explodes and water sweeps the ceiling, rains down.

Malfoy howls in rage. "Cruci—" Harry acted quickly "Sectum—" with in a split-second Malfoy changed his spell "Atharraich corp!" he shouted as the hex hit harry did on making Harry's eyes widen in shock. The Hex was powerful enough to knock him backwards crushing through the stone wall.

  
Draco's eyes widen in horror looking down at his wand 'Oh shit...' he quickly rushed over to the whole in the wall, he sees Harry laying there breathing heavily. By this Snape strolled in to see Draco looking in a whole in the wall with terrified look.   
  
Snape rushed over to hear Draco mutter "I didn't mean too..." Snape looked to Harry in the whole gasps in pain. Snape had pushed Draco out of the way reached in the wall picking up Harry making Harry groan even more "Potter can you hear me?" Harry groaned "my back...." Draco gasped "Potter... I'm so sorry.!"  
  
Snape narrowed at Draco "get to the common room and stay there!" he shouted making Draco jump and ran off. Snape with Harry in his arms quickly rushed out of the bathroom has students where gasping.  
  
  
Snape had reached the hospital wing quickly "Poppy!" he shouted making Poppy rush out of her office and her eyes widen to see Harry in Snape's arms "Oh my goodness! Quickly on the bed!" Snape strolled over to a bed placing Harry on it. Snape stepped back as Poppy was checking him over "Quickly get the headmaster" she snapped at Snape.   
  
Snape frowned and quickly left the room as the door closed behind him. Hermione and Ron where running from the hallway but Snape stopped them "you two will have to wait until Poppy is done, she spelled the door" he said making them frowned.

* * *

What seems like hours, the whole Gryffindor house and even the old D.A. army was outside the doors of the hospital wing. Worried, afraid and scared of news of Harry Potter. Ron was growling "When I get my hands on Malfoy..." Hermione frowned "Ron... don't...." Ron was just fuming, he was tempted to march down to the Slytherin Common Room and beat Malfoy up.

"Children" they all looked to the left to see the headmaster, McGonagall and Snape. "Please head back to your common room" the whole Gryffindor students seem did not like the idea of leaving. McGonagall stepped over "go to your common room, I will let everyone know how Harry is doing" they all seem to relax at what she said and nodded to her. They where about to leave when a I high pitching screaming coming from inside the Hospital wing.

Hermione's eyes widen "Harry...!" Ron looked shocked fear set him in. the rest of the students where frozen from that scream. The doors open and Poppy was right there with a worried look on her face "Headmaster! You need get in here know! The rest of you LEAVE!" the students jumped and rushed off. Ron and Hermione didn't even more but stood there in shock from that scream.  
  
Dumbeldore, Snape and McGonagall rushed in the room as the door opened behind them. Poppy rushed over to Harry's body as he was sitting on his knee's, holding the ending of the bed frame. He was in a white button shirt and boxers. He was shaking like a leaf in the room, he was sweating and panting in pain. His glasses where on the night stand away from.

They looked at him "Poppy what's happening to him?" Snape asked. Poppy frowned "His... body... it's changing... What ever Draco Malfoy hit him with is changing him... and it's painful..."

Harry groaned in pain, another ripple of pain hit making him gasp and hunch over with a light scream. The teachers jumped from hearing it. They can see his back moving and creaking sounds like his body was morphing in front of them.

His frame was changing, his hair started to grow. With another shot of pain hit him, Harry arched up and his arched back screaming. Their eyes widen to see Harry's male form turning into a more slimmer frame, the chest moved creating something they where shocked to see. A blinding light ingulf Harry's body as he was scream. The light was so bright it covered the whole room making their eyes close.

Outside of the room Hermione and Ron hearing Harry scream and a light appeared under the doorway they froze in shock from this.  
  
Back in the room, the light disappeared. They hear a thud and opening their eyes to see a girl laying in Harry's bed panting. Apparently, she was unconscious from the amount of pain.

Snape's eyes widen "The... spell... it... changed him into a girl..." Dumbledore was just staring in shock, mcgonagall gasped softly "changed him into a girl.... What kind of spell..." Poppy moved over to the girl and scanned her "well... she's sleeping know... and this is Harry Potter" Dumbledore snapped out of his shock frowned "I'll go talk with Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley..." he moved walked away.

Snape bites his lip and looked away slightly with a flush, the white button collar shirt Harry was wearing was almost about to pop open from the breast's "Maybe you should change the top" he muttered. Poppy and McGonagall blinked at him and looked at female harry to see what he was walking about. Poppy chuckled flicked her wand as the curtains closed around Harry.

McGonagall sighed "Really Severus" Snape sighed "I'm gonna head back to the Slytherin Common Room" he turned "Oh Severus about Draco?" Severus bites his lip "oh trust me, he will have detention for the rest of the school year" he walked away.

Outside of the hospital wing, Dumbledore has just explained on what happen to Harry. Hermione was shaking in shock 'Harry... turned into a girl...?' Ron was standing there frozen, he was surprised and shocked by this 'Harry... no longer a boy but a girl... know?' "Hermione? Ron?" they jumped at his voice and looked at him "things are gonna be different know... we will try to see if we can change him back" Dumbledore says as Snape stepped out of the infirmary "Headmaster, I'm gonna head back down to Slytherin common room. Draco will be punished with detentions for the rest of the year"

Ron made fists "He should be expelled!" he shouted. Hermione frowned looking down 'Ron as a point...' Dumbledore closes his eyes and stroked his bread, Snape was frowning "Headmaster..." Dumbledore opened his eyes and looked at Snape "Severus, Bring Draco to my office" he walked away. Snape sighs and follows after him.

Ron and Hermione still standing there, "Hermione, Ron" they turned their heads to see McGonagall "You can see Harry know, I'll head to the common room and let the house know..." they lit up and quickly was rushing inside. Poppy walking out of the curtain "she's a sleep" they nodded and stepped behind the curtain.

Hermione gasped softly to see the female Harry, female Harry was very highly good looking. Ron's eyes widen and his face turned red. Hermione stepped over and sat down next her. gently took Harry's hand which was very feminine and delight "I cant believe... this.. Harry a girl..."

Ron gulped and stepped over to the other side of the bed. He sat down looking more at the female Harry, his eyes scanned her body making his heart pound. Harry was changed into green silk pajama button shirt and shorts. Harry's long black hair covered the big chest, gulping again 'D.... size...' Ron shook his head 'No! Ron stop this is Harry..! your best mate! Even if he is a girl know!'

Hermione looked at Ron and narrowed "Ron knock it off" he warned him. Ron frowned and looked away "not my fault..." Hermione shook her head.

Not long, Draco was in the Headmaster's office sitting on the chair next to the desk. Snape stood next to him, Dumbledore was stroking his bread "Draco... did Severus tell you on what happen to Harry?" Draco bites his lip and nodded. Snape has told him in the Slytherin common that the spell he hit Harry turned him into a girl.

"This is very serious Mr. Malfoy, you could have killed him from the impact when he hit that wall. You could have broken his back" Dumbledore said with a serious look on his face "Mr. Malfoy... I perfectly know what you have been up to this year" Snape's eyes widen "Headmaster..." Draco's eyes widen in shock and shook in the chair "I don't know.. what your" Dumbledore stood up making Snape and Draco jump slightly "Draco... I'm not a fool, I know what he has ordered you too. What has happen to Harry has changed everything, I'm Sorry Draco but you are suspended until I talk to Harry about this" Draco closed his eyes "please sir... I can't leave... he will.. he will..." he was a afraid, he has failed the mission. His parents are gonna die for his failure.

Snape was biting his lip "Headmaster please... don't... the dark Lord will kill him..." Dumbledore was about to say something when a knock on his door made then stop talking. "Come in" Dumbledore says as the door opened and Luna Lovegood walked in "Headmaster... I need to speak with you... it's about Harry" she walked over to them. Snape and Draco looked at her, she shook slightly "My dear, what about Harry?"  
  


Luna sighs softly "It counts..." they looked at her confused "What counts?" Dumbledore asked. Luna closed her eyes then eyes opened, her pale silver eyes glowed slightly

  
  


"The prophecy, Harry Potter is no more. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord is no more... the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, once never new how love will love his marked equal. Together will change the wizarding war and war will finally end."

Luna's eyes closed and panted slightly and opened her eyes, they were normal once again. They where staring at her with shocked looks on their face. Dumbledore looked like he was faint from what she had just said.

"Ms. Lovegood... you sure?" Snape asked, Luna nodded "yes... Harry Potter is no longer here... Only.. how should I say it... counterpart of Harry... girl counterpart?"

Dumbledore sat down in his chair "that means...." "Yes Headmaster, the girl she'll be resorted" they turned to the Hat. Dumbledore frowned "what?" "Has the Luna said, Harry Potter is no more, only the girl counterpart. True the girl is somewhat still Harry, but Hogwarts's can sense she is different. She must be resorted" the Hat chuckled.

Dumbledore bites his lip slightly 'the hat was loving this...' Snape looked at Dumbledore "Headmaster... does.. that mean..." Dumbledore looked at Snape "Yes Severus, go to Tom and tell him I wish to speak with him. Say it's for a truce" Snape gulped but nodded, he grabbed Draco and pulled him out of the Headmaster's office.

Luna still standing there "Headmaster, I feel this is good thing" Dumbledore sighs and nodded "You may leave my dear" she nodded and left the room. Dumbledore in his chair groaned 'This will change everything...'

In the infirmary, soft groan made Hermione and Ron perk up. They look at Harry as she opened her eyes, her head moved slightly "my glasses?" Hermione smiled grabbing the glasses as Ron helped Harry sit up. Hermione gently put the glasses on her face.

Harry blinked around "What happen?" then her eyes widen hearing her face 'My... voice... why do I sound like a girl...?" Ron flushed "Well...." "The spell Malfoy hit you with... it changed your completely... it... kind of.." Ron gulped "Changed you into a girl?"

Harry's eyes widen "W-What...? Are you joking with me?" they shook their head. Harry looked down at his body and see's what they where telling him. He had boobs, a very slim female body. He reached the long black 'oh my god...' she gulped "Bathroom..." Hermione blinked and smiled helping Harry off the bed and walked her to the bathroom leaving Ron sitting there.

Hermione helping Harry to the bathroom "You want me to go in with you?" Harry flushed, her legs where still slightly wobbly "yes...." She softly answers. Hermione smiled and opened the door, walking in with Harry. Right away, Harry saw on what he truly looked like from the big mirror on the wall from the sinks.

Her eyes widen at her face, he admitted to herself. 'wow... I'm...' Hermione chuckled "Very good looking, very pretty face eh?" Harry flushed looking on the mirror at her body also. She was slim and still small in size, still the same height 5'5. "This can't be real....why me...?' she felt tears coming on 'great know I'm gonna cry like a girl...' Hermione shook her head and hugged her "It will be alright Harry" Harry sniffed "I'm gonna kill Malfoy for this..." Hermione chuckled softly "Well he might be expelled for what he did..." Harry smiled "Good... I have to pee..." Hermione laughed "Remember you don't have you a know... so sit no standing" Harry's eyes widen and turned red "Hermione!"  
  
Hermione giggled and helped her to the stall, opening it Harry walked in slowly and closed the door. Hermione stand outside of the stall "remember Harry" "I know Hermione!" Harry's voice was really cute to Hermione 'such a cute voice' she heard Harry sighs "I don't have it anymore" Hermione couldn't help but to giggle, she can hear Harry go to the bathroom then the toilet flushed. The door opened and Harry walked out and stepped to the sink and washed her hands. Harry flush "Does this mean I'll get a menstrual circle like a girl too?" Hermione blinked at her but laughed "Most likely"

"My legs... are slightly..." Harry flushed looking down at her legs. Hermione blinked and looked down at Harry's female legs, they were slightly hairy. Hermione chuckled taking out of her wand "Hold still" Harry blink as she casted a spell. Harry looked down to see the hair on legs where gone. Hermione chuckled "Also under your armpit, no more hair and" she pointed to Harry's private area making Harry's eyes widen "No more hair down there too" Harry was turning red "Really Hermione...?" Hermione nodded "Come on let's go" Harry nodded and they both left the girls bathroom.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

Voldemort was not happy, Bellatrix had lost his heir during childbirth. Sighing sitting in private room with a glass of fire whiskey, he was tempting to curse Bella for it. Biting his lip 'shouldn't have been surprised... she was after magically married to Rodolphus... figures...'

A knock on the door made him growl "What?!" he shouted, the door opened and Snape stepped in. He walked over and knelled down "My Lord..." Voldemort narrowed at him "Why are you here Severus?" Snape gulped "something has happen at Hogwarts...."  
  
Voldemort stood up "What happen?" he hissed "well... Draco and Harry Potter got into a dueling fight... Draco hit Potter with a powerful Hex..." Voldemort looked at him more "open your mind show me" Snape shook and nodded dropping a part of his mind for Voldemort to see what truly happen.

Voldemort pulled out his wand "Legilimens!" he casted seeing in flashed on what happen. Watching everything, he pulled out of Snape's mind to Luna's reading and Dumbledore wanting to talk to him about a truce. Snape was shaking, he knew what he say event he meeting with Dumbledore.

Voldemort looked shocked by this 'Harry... Potter... turned into a girl? And the prophecy... is no more...?' he sat back down holding his head still shocked. Snape looked up at Voldemort "My lord?" Voldemort sighs "This does indeed change everything... Very well I will go and see Dumbledore"

Snape looked shocked "you will?" Voldemort nodded and stood up again "lets go Severus" Snape stood up, they both walked to the door. Voldemort opened it and there stood Bellatrix. Voldemort narrowed at her "Bella" Bellatrix looked at him and bowed then smiled "My lord... please.. if we try again" Voldemort pushed her away "No, it was not meant to be Bella, you are magical married to Rodolphus. It will not work for the second time, go to your husband" he said walking away with Snape.

Snape frowned "My lord.. what was that about?" Voldemort bites his lip "Something I should have never done with her, don't ask" Snape felt sick to his stomach 'he slept with her?... disgusting...' "Oh did you make that potion I asked for?" Snape blinked and nodded "Oh yes, I just finished it my lord.. it will be painful..." Voldemort nodded "I will take it before I meet the old fool"  
  


* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had just visited Harry and told her everything that had happen up in his office. Hermione and Ron looked shocked what their headmaster just told them. Hermione looked at Harry and she confused and shocked. Harry's head looked down at her lap "I see..." tears where going down her face. Hermione frowned and reached over and held her hand "It's gonna be alright Harry..."

Dumbledore nodded "Your name, it's gonna be different know. Think of one and it will be changed. The Minster was already notified on what happen, Voldemort will be here soon I believe to talk about a truce... Harry.. the prophecy as changed"

Harry didn't look up but stayed quiet, Poppy walked over "Harry dear, your free to leave" "all classes have been cancelled for the day and tomorrow, word as spread .. and well the whole school knows what happen to you" Harry bites her lip "Okay..." "But first I have resort you, you remember what I said? The Hat as too" Hermione and Ron frowned.

Harry nodded standing up "Very well.. let's get this over with..." Dumbledore nodded, the Hat was soon his hands "Ahhh Well, Well so it is true. Alright Headmaster I'm ready sort her" Harry can tell that hat was grinning 'stupid hat is enjoying this!'

Dumbledore placed the Hat on Harry's head, the hat chuckled "Know you can't escape the truth on what house you really belong in" Harry shook "shut up already and sort me!" she snapped. The Hat chuckled "Very well, SLYTHERIN!"

Ron and Hermione's eyes widen in shock, Dumbledore took the hat off. Harry stood there gripping her fists 'I can't this anymore!' she took off. Ron and Hermione gasped "Harry!" "Harry!" they rushed after her.  
  
Harry was running, running. Her legs where taking her somewhere, all she wanted was to be somewhere safe, somewhere to think. When she turned the corner, with a pop she vanished.

Landing on butt she gasped "Ow..." she stood up rubbing her butt. She looked around and gasped "The room of requirement... but how..." looking over to the fireplace there was an amazing Tufted Green Velvet Sofa with Brass Base. She smiled and stepped over as the fireplace lit up for her making it warm. She sat down on the couch, feeling comfy.

She jumped as a fluffy grey throw blanket appeared next to her. She smiled and moved it over her and laid down "Thank you" she muttered 'I'm no longer Harry James Potter anymore... who I'm I know?' she sighed, she decides to sleep on the idea, darkness took her.

* * *

Snape and Voldemort stepped out of potions lab, Voldemort had just took the potion. His body still aching from it. The potion Snape created, made him look like his twenty-year-old self of Tom Marvolo Riddle, his eyes where still a ruby red color. He still wore his black robes, and he was indeed barefooted.

Voldemort sighed "Let's just head to the old fool's office" Snape nodded and guided him through the halls. Reaching the main floor they heard yelling "Harry! Harry!" they both stopped from that name being called out. They see Hermione and Ron appear from the corner "Granger! Weasley!" Snape shouted making them stop dead in their tracks. They looked over and Hermione gasped backing up "It's him..." she was looking Voldemort with fearful look.

Ron's eyes widen and had his wand out quickly, Voldemort narrowed "Really boy, put your wand away" Snape shook his head "Why are you shouting and running?" Hermione and Ron frowned "Harry... ran off.. we can't find her..."

Voldemort's eyes widen "what do you mean she ran off?!" he shouted making them jump back. Snape frowned "My lord please... Granger, Weasley.. what happen?"

Hermione frowned "the headmaster told us everything on what happen... the hat resorted her and she wasn't too happen on what house I believe..."

They blinked at her "What house...?" Snape asked. Ron bites his lip "Slytherin..." Voldemort's eyes widen "S-Slytherin....?" "Ahh! Tom, my boy! Welcome back to Hogwarts and I see you look like your old self again"

Voldemort narrowed at the headmaster that suddenly appeared "Albus.." "Come lets head to my office and discuss this treaty, the minster is waiting" Voldemort growled at him abut sighed "Very well Old man"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Ron and Hermione "It's best to leave Harry be... she needs to be alone for awhile alright?" they frowned but nodded.

* * *

Hours went by in Dumbledore's office. Minster of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, Voldemort, Dumbledore and Snape where discussing the truce and came to agreement. Voldemort's Death Eater's will be on temporary disband and hand over some that Voldemort agreed to hand over. No more killing, the vanishing Cabinet would be removed from Hogwarts.

Voldemort standing there narrowed at Dumbledore's hand 'that is a curse... I know that curse' he bites his lip "Dumbledore, I want me ring back" Dumbledore's eyes widen. Snape looked confused, the minster frowned "Dumbledore?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, he reached in his drawn taking out the Gaunt family ring. Voldemort gripped his fists "You dare steal from me!?" he shouted as the room shook from his anger.

Snape and the Minster shook from his burst of magic "My lord...." Snape muttered.

Voldemort stepped over and took his ring back and frowned sensing his Horcrux was gone "You destroyed it... you fool Albus" he hissed. Voldemort looked up at him "another deal with the truce, you will never go after my reaming pieces old fool" he said slipping the ring on.

Dumbledore sighs "Very well..." then he took out the diary making Voldemort even more anger "I did not destroy this one, Harry Potter did in his 2nd year" Voldemort growled snatching it "you're a fool old man, Severus remind me torture Lucius when I see him" Snape gulped and nodded.

"Know for Harry Potter" just then a pop, Dobby what on the desk "Forgive Dobby Headmaster sir but young Miss Potter asked me to give to you" he handed Headmaster a note. They blinked at the note, Dumbledore took it and opened it and read it out loud.

"Headmaster, I've been thinking of the name for me. I thought long and hard. I finally thought of one that would fit me perfectly, Hera Lily Potter"

Snape's eyes widen "Hera... Lilly Potter..." Minster tapped his chin "Mhmm Hera Lily, what a beautiful name" Voldemort blinked and chuckled "Hera, after the Greek goddess how epic and the middle name. after his mother, prefect if you ask me"  
  
Snape looked at him with a shock look "My Lord?" Dumbledore and Rufus looked at him "I think I have another to add to the list, a marriage contract between me and Hera" Voldemort said with a grin.

Dumbledore did not like that one bit "Just wait a moment Tom... I don't think it would be wise... she may not be able to be with Ginny but... I think Ron would" Snape started to laugh making Dumbledore shut up "Oh Please Headmaster, you think the female version of Harry Potter would suddenly want to be with Ron Weasley?!"

Rufus seem to chuckle also "Albus I think... Voldemort's add in is somewhat surprising... plus it will add into the truce... but it will be up to her! If she chooses to this contract then I will allow it"  
  
Voldemort looked ready to disagree but he sighed "Very well, let me speak with her. Too bad the house elf left" he turned "I'm done here, Minster stay here. I'm sure she will let you know her decision" he walked out of the office, Snape followed after him.

Leaving the headmaster's office, they walk down the stairs and turned to hallway "My Lord, where do you think she could be?" "I have no idea but I will find her" they turn the corner to see Luna. They stopped and looked at her. Luna smiled at them "Professor and Voldemort" she bowed slightly. Voldemort blinked at her "she's the Seer" Snape nodded "Ms. Lovegood, what you doing out of your common room?"  
  
Luna chuckled "If your looking for Hera" 'how in the hell does she know Harry's new name now?' Snape thought to himself "I know where is she" she finished. Voldemort looked at her more "Where is she?" he asked slightly in a demanding voice.

Luna smiled "Somewhere, she always felt safe. Somewhere to be alone, somewhere is always seeks out for the seeker's needs. Be gentle with her" she turned and walked away.  
  
Voldemort's eyes widen 'I know where...' "Severus don't follow me, meet me in the Slytherin Common room" Snape gulped and nodded.

* * *

  
  
It didn't take long for Voldemort to reached the 7th floor. He looked at the blank wall, he reached out touching it closing his eye's 'I need to speak with Hera, please let me in. I promise not to hurt her' the room seem listen because the door appeared. He smirked, he opened the door and walked in. the door closed in behind him disappearing, he smiled at the room 'haven't been int his room for years' he then see's the fireplace at the end of the room. It was lit, a green couch in front of it.

He walked over to the couch, looking down. He see's her laying down, wrapping in a fluffy grey throw blanket. She was awake, looking at the fire.

"Hello Hera" he says making her shot up and sees him. Her eyes widen at him 'oh my god... it's him... he looks like... how?! So handsome... has I remember....' Her face flushed "V-Voldemort! What are you doing in there!?" she shouted standing up fast moving away from him.

He chuckled and walked around the couch and sat down "Sit Hera" Hera bites her lip, her body shook form hearing him say her new name. She gulped and walked over and sat down "What do you want?" she asked with a pout.

Voldemort chuckled "To talk, just got done talking with the Minster and the old fool on the truce treaty. We worked it out" Hera looked up at him in shock "So there is really a truce now? No more war?" Voldemort nodded "Yeah" he looked at her and he can see how beautiful she was "I may say, you where good looking as a boy but has a girl... your even beautiful"

Hera's eyes widen 'did he just hit on me?!' her face turned red "Oh... uhm thank you?" she slightly smiled. Voldemort chuckled at her cuteness "So you where sorted into Slytherin? My, my what a shock" Hera pouted and looking away "stupid hat, it wanted to place me in Slytherin before but I asked it not too"

Voldemort looked at her shocked "Really? So what happen?" Hera sighed "Malfoy and his stupid mouth disrespected me and that Ron said all witches and wizard that went bad where in Slytherin..." Voldemort frowned "Well Slytherin is just a house Hera, not ever Slytherin is evil I mean most of the followers are from all the different houses"

Hera nodded and then sighed "So... what's gonna happen know?" she asked not looking at him then she froze to feeling move closer to her "Hera... I know things between us have been... well bad from trying to kill you... but all that changed. I'm not gonna try and kill you anymore, besides Harry Potter is no more. Know you are" he reached out grabbing her chin gently making her look up at him. She blushed deeply "know you are Hera Lily Potter, someone different. Someone that will change the both of us"

She looked surprised 'he's changed... my scar doesn't hurt... I feel... different...' "Tom..." she said his real name taking him by surprise, hearing her call his real first name made his heart thump. He smiled down at her, he leaned in and his lips touched hers making her eyes widen 'oh my god he's kissing ME!'

She couldn't help but to close her eyes and kiss him back, their lips moved softly against each other. Pulling back from each other, Voldemort rested his head against his "Hera Lily Potter, will you become my Consort?"

Her whole body shook 'C-Consort...?!' "You mean... are you asking me to marry you?" Voldemort moved slightly away and nodded to her "Yes, apart of the treaty was a marriage contract but the minster would go through with it unless you where alright with it"

Hera looked shocked and surprised with this "SO I have a chose to choose to get married to you?" Voldemort nodded. Hera looked slightly away, she started to think has Voldemort could tell.

'get married to Tom... to the dark lord... for the truce...? And I have a chose too..' she looked back at him. His face made her blush 'at least he's name looking like a snake anymore.... He's so devilishly handsome..'

She smiled at him "alright... I accept being your consort" Voldemort's eyes widen then smirked at her, he took the his family ring off her. Luckily the curse was no longer on, he gently grabbed her left hand slipped the ring on her ring finger. She shivered slightly, she say flashes. Voldemort blinked at her. she looked at him "What was that?" Voldemort saw it too, he looked at her scar 'no it can't be...' he reached out and touched her scar making her shiver slightly 'a human horcrux...' "That old fool knew... what you truly where and he has been hunting them"

Harry's eyes widen 'No...' "I can't be.." Voldemort looked in her eyes, apparently he say in her eyes that she knew what he meant. "Yes Hera... you are my horcrux... mine" he leaned down and kissed her. making her eyes roll back and kissing him back with a soft moan.


	2. Chapter 2 'Slytherin's new addition'

**Chapter 2 'Slytherin's new addition'**

What seem hours, Voldemort finally convinced Hera to head down to her new common room. Hera walking along side Voldemort with a the fluffy throw blanket around her.

Reaching a damp stone wall, "Serpent tongue" Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue. The wall opened, that showed stone door, it slide aside leaving a rectangular hole in the wall that lead to the Slytherin common room.

Voldemort put his arm over Hera's shoulder's making her blush as he guided her in. Walking in the common room, Hera couldn't help but to smile 'still looks the same' half of the slytherin house was already in the common room waiting, Severus was standing there. Hera frowned feeling eye's know on her. Voldemort guided her towards Severus, students where gasp softly from Voldemort's presence.

"Severus" Voldemort's voice made Severus turn to him "My Lord, I see you found her" Voldemort nodded "Yes, she will be staying in the guest room"

The students whispered softly, Hera sighs at the whispering. Severus nodded "Miss Potter, follow me again" Voldemort put his hand up making Severus stop talking "I will show her Severus" Severus gulped and nodded "Of course my lord.."  
  
Voldemort looked around at the students and smirked "MY follow Slytherins" they blinked at him and bowed in respect "I must put a few rules down, since I'm the heir of Slytherin, you will follow them or suffer punishment" Hera looked down at the floor frowning 'he's gonna say it to everyone... tell them.. I'm his Consort'

"Harry Potter is no more as the rumors are true, Draco Malfoy hit Harry Potter with a powerful hex that changed Harry Potter's body. He is know a girl" Hera groaning mentally 'the stares... they burn slightly...' The slytherin student's gasped at this, they did know of the rumors but didn't know if it was really true.

"Her name is no longer Harry James Potter, her name know is Hera Lily Potter. You all will remember her new name, she was resorted into Slytherin" Eyes widen at what he said "A truce as been written, I'm no longer after Harry Potter anymore. My goal's have changed" he looked down at Hera was a smile who looked up at him and blushed with a smile.

Voldemort looked back at the Slytherin's "She is my Consort, you will show her respect, do I make myself clear?" his house bowed "Yes my Lord" they all said in unison.

Voldemort chuckled "it's getting late all of you head to bed" as Voldemort guided Hera the stairs that lead to the painting of Salazar "Hello Salazar" Salazar looked up at Voldemort and narrowed slightly "Tom Riddle, what happen to you? I heard you looked all hybrid? but you look normal know I see" Voldemort bites his lip "don't call me that name" Salazar laughed "still hate your name I see, so the rumors of Harry Potter are true" Salazar looked at Hera making her blink up at him.

"Mhmm beautiful, So Harry Potter turned into a girl. Oh funny, so you made her into a Consort then Tom?" Salazar chuckled looking back at Voldemort.

"Yes I have, she will be staying in the guest room, will you open up the room for us?" Voldemort asked with a narrow look, Salazar chuckled "But of course my Heir, the room's design changed, I have changed it fit the girls needs. Welcome to Slytherin Hera Lily Potter" Hera flushed "Thank you Salazar.." the portrait swing open to show a green door.

Voldemort opened the door and they both stepped in, Hera's eyes widen at the room. It was luxury room, that was Green and Gold bedroom. A fireplace, far off on the end wall with a couch in front of it. The Queen size bed was on the front wall facing the couch and fireplace. There were tables and chairs and a nice wardrobe. "wow... this room is amazing..." Voldemort chuckled "It seems the house elves brought you things in here too" Hera blinked and saw her trunk.

She smiled and walked over to it, opening it she went through it "What should I do with my old clothes?" Voldemort stepped over "Throw them away, I will by you new ones" Hera flushed but nodded taking them out she stopped to see her father's cloak.

Taking it out "it's still here thank god" Voldemort blinked at her as she stood "What's that?" he asked. Hera smirked and placed the cloak around her making her disappear. Voldemort gasped "an Invisibility cloak..." Hera removed the cloak from her "Yeah... it was dads, I got in my 1st year" she said putting her cloak back in her trunk.

Closing her trunk, she sit her old clothes down on the bed "Dobby!" Dobby appeared and looked up at Hera with widen eyes "So.. it is true! Harry Potter is no more.. know Harry Potter is a girl?... but girl Harry is still Dobby's friend!" Hera smiled "Thank you Dobby, my name is know Hera Lilly Potter" Dobby smiled brightly "What can Dobby do for Hera Potter?" Hera giggled making Voldemort flush at her giggled voice.

"I don't need these clothes anymore.. can you get ride of them?" Hera asked Dobby. Dobby blinked down at the clothes and nodded "OF course! Dobby can do that! Would Hera Potter want anything thing else?" Hera thought for moment "how about two cups of hot chocolate for me and Voldemort?" Dobby's eyes widen and turned to Voldemort.

He squeaked "O-Of course... Dobby shell get it done" Hera smiled "Thank you Dobby, it's alright... no need to feel afraid of him... I'm his Consort know" Dobby gasped "Hera Potter is know engaged to the dark lord?" Hera nodded.

Dobby looked shocked "Dobby see's then... well Dobby will take care of clothes and bring back hot chocolate for Hera Potter and Dark Lord" he snapped his fingers as him and the old clothes disappeared.

Hera sighed and stepped over to the couch and sat down. Voldemort chuckled sitting down next to her "You alright love?" Hera flushed and nodded leaning against him. Voldemort smiled putting an arm around her shoulder and leaned down kissing her forehead.

After Dobby returned with hot chocolate, Hera and Voldemort enjoyed their treat. Hera had feel sleep not long after. Voldemort smiled down at her, placing the cups on the coffee table he gentle picked her up bridal style and stepped over to the bed. With a flick of his wand, the blanket's moved back. Voldemort gentle placed Hera down. She right away cuddled up to the pillow. Voldemort chuckled down at her, he moved the blanket over her then kissed her cheek "sweet dreams my love" she hummed in her sleep "Goodnight Tom..."

Voldemort pulled back surprised of her calling his real given name. a flush on his cheeks appeared but he smirked "Only you can call me that... only you my love"  
  


* * *

In the late of the night, Voldemort was sitting in his throne at the Malfoy Manor. His death eaters where knelling down in front of him. They where shocked to see his face, shocked to see he looked human know.

"Draco Malfoy come fourth" he demanded. Draco stepped over and knelled down "My Lord..." Voldemort looked down at him "Draco, do you have any idea what you have done?" Narcissa held her husband's hand, she afraid of what will happen to her son. Lucius held her hand trying to smooth her fears.

Draco gulped and nodded "Y-Yes my Lord..."

Voldemort grinned down at him "I must thank you Draco" everyone gasped at what he said, Draco looked up at him in shock "Thank you me... my Lord?"

Voldemort chuckled "The hex you hit Harry Potter with, changed him. Harry Potter is no more but changed into a girl. It fulled the Prophecy. Harry Potter's new name is, Hera Lily Potter"

Draco shook from this shock "But my.." Voldemort stood up "Draco be silent" Draco went quiet "really Draco, Thank you for what you have done. You ended the war, by destroying Harry Potter, turning him into a girl made it possible for a truce. Minster and me drawn a treaty, of course that old fool Dumbledore had to be present during it all"

"My Lord" he turned his head to Bellatrix "So will you go after the girl version of Potter?" she asked him. Voldemort chuckled "My dear Bella, I think you miss understood figures you would. I will no longer hunting her, she will be by my side as my new Consort"

Eyes and gasped filled the room, the look on Bellatrix's was priceless. "My lord, you are finally picking a consort? By why the Potter girl?" Lucius asked.

Voldemort chuckled and sat down "she's quiet powerful and very beautiful and she's know all mine. You will all show her the respect as you do with me, she is my Consort and soon will my wife"

Bellatrix gripped her fist 'how dare that girl still my lord away from me! I will kill her for this! I'm the only one that show give my lord heirs! Not her! I'm sure if we tired again... we will be able to make another heir...'

"Know then Draco" his voice made Draco shook slightly "you are only suspended for a five days, then you will be back at Hogwarts. She was resorted into Slytherin, so make sure you will show her with respect" Draco nodded "Of course my Lord" "Also, you will personally apologize to her in person, do I make myself clear?" Voldemort narrowed down at him. Draco can feel the glare, it was burning into him. Draco nodded "I will do as you ask my lord..."

Voldemort chuckled "good, you are all dismissed but Narcissa you shell stay" his death eaters left the room. Narcissa knelled down "My Lord?"  
  
Voldemort smirked down at her "I need your help, she's a girl know and have no clothes for her new female body so I would need your help into getting her new clothes"

Narcissa looked up at him with a surprise look "Of course my lord, I would be happy to help"  
  


Voldemort chuckled "good" he stood up "Madam Merkin's is open twenty for hours, come Narcissa we have a large wardrobe to order for my lovely Consort"

* * *

**~8am in the morning~**

Eye's fluttering open, Hera hummed softly. She turned to the nightstand, reaching forward and picking up her glasses. She put them on only to gasp at what she saw, there was clothes boxes covering the end of the bed.

She quickly got up and stepped over to the end of her bed. There were ay least 40 bags, there was a letter on one. She picked up the letter and read it.

_'Morning my love, I hope you enjoy your gift. New clothes, shoes and of course new glasses please try them on. Meet me in the common room when ever your done getting ready, your new Slytherin uniform is hanging over the couch. But no classes today so dress casual, I will be taking you to Hogsmeade._

_Love, Tom'_

Hera blushed deeply, she held the letter to her chest and couldn't help but to blush. She smiled "Tom.. thank you.."

Looking for the bag with her new glasses, she found them. She gasped at them, rectangle eyeglasses have understated flair. The medium-sized frame were dark translucent green with black temple arms. They where beautiful glasses. Taking off her ugly round ones, she quickly put on her new ones. They fit her perfectly, she stepped over to the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Her new glasses look amazing on her.

Hera giggled softly "Alright, know for a shower" she looked around to see a door not far on the right side next to the large windows that made the room glow from the black lake. Hera walked over and opened the door turning the light on.

The room was Victorian style green theme. Hera smiled at the bathroom, then noticed on the chair near her what it looks like a gift basket with soaps. 

Stepping to it, there was a note. She blinked and picked up the note 'other note?' she read it.

_'Miss Potter,_

_I would like to apologize for my son's curse to did on you, being change into a girl must be very hard on you. I know being a girl will be different, please accept this soap basket. It's what girls, like you know love to get. The scent theme is Magnolia and Jasmine._

_Also in the closet behind the chair is women items... don't mean to make you blush I think you know what kind of women items I'm talking about. Also there is make up, for you also. If you need any help learning on how to put on please ask Pansy or Astoria or even your friend, Hermione Granger._

_Sincerely._

_Narcissa Malfoy'_

Hera blinked and blushed, she smiled taking the shampoo bottle and opening it. She smiled it and the scent was amazing "Mhmmm, time for a shower" she giggled grabbing, the confident, body wash and the green flower sponge.

* * *

In a couple of hours, Tom was sitting in the common room waiting for Hera to come out. Salazar told him that Hera was up and getting ready. Tom sighs softly, himself was in simple clothes. Muggle style as they put it, but he rather likes this style. He looked like your typical teenager.

White shirt, men's skinny jeans and converse with a black faux leather hoodie layer jacket on.

Most of the Slytherin's where watching him and some where doing there own thing in the common room. When Salazar's portrait opened, eyes shifted to see Hera walk out wearing a black tank top that was tucked in a green plaid skirt with a small leather belt. Green wool cardigan and black flats on.

Eyes widen and small whispers filled the room. The Slytherin boys where gaping at her "dude I didn't know Potter could be such a cute girl..." "Yeah to bad our lord as already claimed her...."

Tom had looked up to see her, his eyes widen at her outfit and even at her very prefect applied light make up on. She had her new glasses on and her hair was perfectly combed out with a slight wave to it.

Hera flushed at his outfit 'wow... he looks good' "Hey Tom.. sorry it took me awhile... being a girl and all takes longer to get ready..." Tom chuckled standing up taking her hand kissing the back of it "It's alright my love. Shall we head out then?" Hera blush with a cute smile "Yeah sounds good" Lacing their finger's together, they both left the common room.

While walking through Hogwarts to the back entrance where it lead to Hogsmeade, Hera got stares, whispers and gasps thrown at her slightly. All the staring made her nervous and blushing.  
  
"I love your outfit love" Tom sighs softly to her. Hera blushed "I love your outfit too, you look amazing in mens skinny jeans" Tom chuckled "I have admit, muggle clothes know adays have changed look nice. I remember seeing you wear a lot of muggle jeans in the papers when you were a boy" Hera smiled "Thank you for the clothes... I have to send Mrs. Malfoy a thank you letter for the soaps and personal items she got me..." a pink tint came on her cheeks.

Tom chuckled "I'm happy to spoil you love" he says as they walked out the back entrance to bump into Ron and Hermione. Hermione say her and she gasped out loudly "Harry!" she rushed over.

Hera blinked "Hermione!" she giggled out. she let go of Tom's hand making him frown. Hermione and Hera where hugged "Merlin! You look amazing!" Hera giggled "Thank you" Ron stepped over with a blush face "Hey Harry... you look pretty.."

Harry chuckled "Please, my name is Hera Lily Potter know" Hermione chuckled "It's a very cute name, Professor McGonngall told the whole house of what has happen so far" Ron nodded. The guys are nervous to see you after I told him on how pretty you are"

Tom shakes his head "Hera" They looked up at him, Hermione and Ron gasped at him "Hera what you doing with him?" Ron asked with a frown.

Hera sighs and took Tom's hand "Ron, Hermione.. I think you know who this is?" they nodded "Yeah, the dark lord... he must not be named.... Hera... what you doing with him?" Ron asked again. Hermione's eyes widen at then because of them holding hands and he right away knew.

Hera smiles "Ron, Hermione please let me introduce you to, Tom Marvolo Riddle" Tom shivered form his birth name coming from her 'only her.. only can call me it' "Also known has Voldemort, my Fiance"

Ron's eyes widen "F-FIANCE?!" Ron shouted, Hermione gasped "But how...?" Hera took a breath softly "Things changed... the Truce treaty.. I had the option in choosing into a marriage contract and I accepted... there's things you need to understand because of it... uhm right know.. me and Tom are heading down to Hogsmeade... we can talk later alright? Uhm meet me at the room of requirement around... uhm after dinner?"

Ron looked like he was gonna shout again but Hermione took his arm "Of course Hera! Enjoy your lovely date and we will see you after dinner" Hermione pulled Ron away.

Hera looked away frowning, Tom raised her hand kissing the back of it "You alright love?" Hera nodded "Thank you for not threatening them..." Tom kissed her cheek "They are your friends love, I don't wanna upset you. Come let's head to the town and I'll buy something from Honey dukes" Hera giggled "sounds good to me!"

* * *

Up in the headmaster's office, half of the order member's where there the same with some Death eaters. Lucius, Rodolphus and Severus.

The Minster was reading over terms that Voldemort 'Tom' had written over the night more terms for the truce.

'No more attack on Muggle's and Muggleborns'

'Stop Encouraging Pureblood Supremacy'

'Hogwarts will add more Muggle like classes to learn.

1\. Muggle History around the world

2\. Muggle Gym class

3\. Muggle Cooking class

4\. Muggle Math

5\. Muggle Science

'For Death Eaters, remains the same. Some will turned over to the Ministry and place in Azkaban. Peter Pettigrew would be among them.'

The list goes on, Rufus sighs softly and smiled "Well everything looks agree able. Dumbledore I'm sure you will follow what Tom Riddle asks?" Dumbledore with the twinkle in his eyes "Why yes, we will follow it"

Remus frowned "So he wont be after Harry...? I mean Hera know?" Rufus nodded "Apparently he as come attached to her know.. he even asked for a marriage contract along with the treaty" Remus's eyes widen at this. Molly gasped "What?! No! I wont allow that! She's should choose for herself! Like Ron!"

Lucius was narrowing at her "Mrs. Weasley... The minster did give her option to choose and Miss Potter has agreed to our Lord's Consort proposal" Rufus clapped his hands chuckled "Well then I'm happy to hear she accepted it. After all the Potter and Slytherin blood line are powerful"

Molly was not liking this 'all be demand if I will let him take her! if Ginny can't have Harry Potter, then Ron will have Hera Lily Potter' "I would like to speak with her about this, I'm sure she is being forced!"

Remus bites his lip, he looked at the headmaster "Albus.. you alright with this? Letting my godson, well know my goddaughter be with the man that killed his parents..?"

Severus frowned "Lupin, you need to be careful... I'm sure he hasn't forced her to do anything.. they seem pretty cozy last night after all when he brought her to the Slytherin common room... and this morning... all those gifts, I say he enjoys spoiling his Consort more then anything" Lucius nodded "He had taken Narcissa with him late last night for shopping a new wardrobe for his Consort"

Molly growled and looked away 'lies!' Remus looked surprised "really?" they nodded to him. Rodolphus nodded "Even threaten to kill Bellatrix if she crossed the line... she after all... displeased him... that she lost his heir during child birth..."

Eyes widen at this, Dumbledore frowned "What do you?" Rodolphus sighs "I let her have a night with him.. which end up her pregnant... but she lost the baby during child birth" Molly frowned "Oh... I'm sorry to hear that..."

Severus looked away, Lucius sighs "Figures she would... I mean you two are magical marriage...." Rufus nodded "With magical marriage's comes to a price, with any infidelity will cause miscarriage's and still born's at birth... I think you should have her checked to see if she is able to convince again... with her infidelity it might have made her barren..."

Rodolphus blinked at him and thought for a moment "I see... if she is... I can have a cause to divorce her..." he smirked "I think I'll have her checked" Lucius chuckled "You've been waiting for an excuse to divorce her and know you have"

Rufus sighs with a chuckle "Well then I will take these documents to the Minstery, I will see you all tonight" he left.

Lucius looked at the headmaster "About my son...?" Dumbledore looked at him "Ah... yes... he can return with in the next week, I'm sure he will be apologizing to Miss Potter?" Lucius nodded "Our Lord made it perfectly clear that he must do so or suffer punishment but he did thank my son for what he did..."

They looked at him with a surprised look "What do you mean?" Remus asked. Lucius chuckled "Well thanks to my son, Harry Potter is now. Only female version of him, Hera Lily Potter. Ending the war, fulling the prophecy and know our lord as her a Consort" Lucius bowed and left the room. Severus sighed and followed him

Remus bites his lip glaring at the headmaster "you do realize that what happen? My Godson is gone and turned into a girl which know engaged to that monster!" Molly nodded "If she can't be with Ginny, then she will be with Ron! Make it happen Albus!"

Remus growled at her "Don't force that on her also! Then you will be no better then him! I will not have goddaughter be forced to something like a marriage contract! If you want it so made you talk to her again, let her make the chose!" Remus snapped and walked out of the room.

'Sirius... I wish you where here....' Remus sniffed rushing down the stairs and through the halls.

* * *

At a secret medical facility, in a white medical patient room. There on the bed lies a body hooked to machine's and tubes, the man was in a coma not moving but his hand switched and the monitor beeped slightly but still no not waking up.

* * *

**XO!!! WHAT A TWIST!!**

Also please stop saying i new a beta tester, i know i do... i also now my grammar isn't prefect but at least you can understand whats going on in the story...


End file.
